Untitled, as of right now
by Demetergirl
Summary: A new Tom named Rashkent comes to the Tribe, can the Jellicles trust this new desert cat? PLEASE read and review. A story written by me and a friend. CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. Rashkent

This Story is a continuing Role Play between me and my friend Mary.

Disclaimer: CATS doesn't belong to us. It belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber, T. S. Elliot, and The Really Useful Group! Rashkent does not belong to me, Demetergirl, he belongs to the other writer of this story, Mary. Tancred, Selena, and Nememer, however, DO belong to me.

A/N: Mary started the Role Play, each line means that we have switched. E.G. the first part, Mary wrote, when you come to the first line in the story, that's when I took over, then the next line means that Mary took it back. Got It?

* * *

Chapter 1: Rashkent

Moaning, creaking boards chorused with the raging wind, the song loud, but full of sorrow. As if a duet wasn't enough, a third voice joined, its tune deep and frantic, making the morose song more than the ghosts of sound it had been. The new voice wavered for a moment as its source moved across the planks. After the growling moved, it stopped altogether and a soft thump ended the short-lived singer, cutting the song back down to a duet.

Being afraid of water, then boarding a ship isn't the smartest thing to do, but humans are such persuasive things… especially when they have fish. This was why Rashkent was stuck on this ship, crying to go home. Home was forever away and gone to him now as his gold amber eyes found the porthole again. A new sight greeted his eyes, this one so strange he almost didn't know what it was. Greens, blues, and the most beautiful shades of grey met his nervous eyes. Back at home, shades of sand and darker, richer colors reigned, leaving no room for these enchanting colors.

Above this cat's head, people were running around, all of them seeming to scurry to their jobs, with the exception of one sailor. This sailor slipped away from the others and down to the lower deck. He found his furry stow-away at the window. He made a noise through his teeth and the cat came closer to him. The sailor gave Rashkent a smile, then grabbed him about the waist and carried the nervous cat to the top deck. Upon seeing all the commotion the cat jumped from the man's arms and tried to get away, but found his paws were stuck. Trying to get away from the sticky black stuff was hard and when he finally did, his fur was completely black. But that was only the first of his troubles. Where was he? What was here? And how in the world was he giving to get off this ship!

* * *

"This way Demi," came a male voice, "The best mice and rats are always on the ships that have just docked."

"Munku," said a female voice, "Do you thin this is a good idea? What if Macavity shows up?"

"Don't worry Demi, I promise I won't let Macavity get you. Let's get on the ship." Two cats suddenly came into view. One was a silver tabby tom, the other a black and gold queen.

"Hey look," the queen said, "It's Misto!" She pointed at a black tom ahead of them. The two ran up to the cat,

"Hey Misto," said the silver tabby clapping the cat on the back, "Eugh!" he exclaimed as he drew his paw back. On his paw was a sticky black substance. Realizing that this strange cat was _not_ Misto, the silver tom took n a defensive position in front of the gold and black queen.

"What is it Munkustrap?" said the queen, dropping his pet name for the time being.

"Stay behind me, Demeter," Munkustrap said, also dropping her pet name to show that he was serious, "who are you?" Munkustrap asked the sticky black tom, ready for a fight if necessary.

* * *

Rashkent bared his sharp white teeth and flipped out his claws, the fur on his back raising up. The hair stuck and pulled his skin, a deep menacing growl slashing the air between them.

"I'm prince of the main hall and all that is mine. My name is Rashkent, not this Misto or whatever you have called me," he said, his voice a growl. He eyed Demeter for a second, then looked back at Munkustrap. "Who are you?" he asked, mostly toward the queen.

* * *

The silver tom bowed his head politely and said,

"I am sorry for our mistake. I am Munkustrap, second-in-command of the Jellicle Tribe. This is Demeter," he gestured at the queen. Demeter timidly cane out from behind Munkustrap and said, politely,

"Hello, Rashkent." Suddenly there was a loud crash. Demeter tensed and grabbed Munkustrap around the middle, "Macavity!" she whispered fearfully.

* * *

A smile appeared on his face as they were introduced, even more so for reason, there were more than two cats around here! The smile disappeared and was replaced with a fearfully concerned look.

"What was that!" he cried, whirling around toward the sound. The seemingly black tom furrowed his brow, becoming confused, "Wait… what is a Macavity?"

* * *

"He is an ex-Jellicle," Munkustrap said.

"He's the Napoleon of Crime, a mystery cat, the Hidden Paw," Demeter said, still clutching Munkustrap, "He's a very tall and thin ginger tom," she continued, "With a highly domed head, a brow that is deeply lined with thought, and his eyes are sunken in."

"He gets his kicks from catnapping kittens and cats alike, and he's not above robbery and murder," Munkustrap explained. There was another crash and Demeter gripped the silver tom even tighter.

"We need to get out of her," Munkustrap said seriously, "If he has his henchcats with him we'll be outnumbered. You are welcome to come with us Rashkent," he invited, "You can meet the rest of the tribe and it would keep you safe from Macavity."

* * *

The thought of a positively evil cat enthralled him, but one tom is not a tribe. Despite his urge to meet this malicious cat, he agreed to head out with the silver tom and queen.

"Considering the dangers you speak of, I think it would be best to join you." Rashkent tossed his head, the longer hair above his left eye fanning to the side, "Which way, my friends?" Another crash came, this one closer.

* * *

"This way," Munkustrap headed to the right, off the ship, Demeter staying close by him and Rashkent following close behind them. After the three were out of the docks, Munkustrap and Demeter regaled Rashkent with stories about their friends and daily life in the junkyard.

"Welcome to the Jellicle Junkyard," Munkustrap said to the tom as they entered. It was at that time of day when most of the other cats were either out hunting or cat-napping. Munkustrap and Demeter showed Rashkent around the junk. When the three were outside Munkustrap and Demeter's den, two loud yelps and a crash reached the cats' ears. Munkustrap looked around and then looked above Rashkent's head. Two kittens were careening down the pile of junk behind the tom.

"Look out!" Munkustrap shouted as he and Demeter jumped to the side, but too late. The mass of gold, black, and silver had hit a bucket of water and knocked it to wear it spilled all over Rashkent right as the two kittens that made up the mass rolled more towards the right, just missing the now sopping wet tom.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think of the first chapter.And any of you who may be worried about my Jellicle HumansStory, I'm still writing. Iam just multi-tasking. PLEASE review and tell us what you think of the first chapter. 


	2. Rashkent Meets Some Kittens

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

A/N: Mary started this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Rashkent Meets Some Kittens

This sent Rashkent into a frenzy of surprised yells and a series of uncontrollable jerking, but passed before anyone knew what happened. The desert cat stood very still, his paws spread out and ears down, not looking very friendly anymore. Yellow eyes found the pair of ruffled kittens and the fierce look disappeared. As he turned to look at his older friends, he stopped short and looked at his paw, which wasn't black anymore!" A smirk, (of which looked quite evil) appeared on his face, his now white whiskers slanting and curling decisively. Taking note from an animal he'd seen before, he shook himself, ridding the black from the shimmering, sandy golds and yellows.

"Yeash! Ah, all is well," he said, a slight accent slowing through his voice.

* * *

"We are so sorry," said the first kitten, a queen marked like Demeter, but where Demeter was black this cat was silver. The other queen kitten, who looked exactly like Demeter except she had silver outlining the black, turned and yelled to someone unseen at the top of the junkpile,

"Tanc, Leo, you did that on purpose!" Demeter sighed and yelled,

"Tancred, Leo get down here, NOW!" A gold tabby and a white, black, and orange calico made their way down to stand next to the other two kittens. "Rashkent," Demeter said, "Meet three of our kittens and their friend, Leo."

"Introduce yourselves," Munkustrap said to the four kittens. The gold tom spoke first,

"I'm Tancred," he said, making a short bow and then adding, "But most cats call me Tanc." The calico tom made a short bow and said,

"And I'm Leo." The gold and silver queen blushed before introducing herself, she thought this sand colored tom was handsome even if he was wet,

"I'm Selena, but everyone just calls me Lena," she said. The black, gold, and silver queen was the last to speak,

"I'm Nememer," she said, somewhat timidly.

* * *

"Well," said Rashkent, "These are fine kittens," he said, an interested smile tugging at his lips. In taking notice of the young queen's blush, he took note and winked at her.

'_Just wait till I'm dry,'_ he thought.

"They'll make extraordinary cats," he added to Demeter and Munkustrap. He shook himself again, this time sending scattered showers at the pair of toms who had caused him to get wet. With all of these kittens, Rash was starting to feel sort of like an uncle again.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? PLEASE, PLEASE review! Criticism welcome! 


	3. You Don't Trust Him, Do You?

Disclaimer: See first chapter+ Trilly Belongs to my friend Mary.

A/N: I started this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: You Don't Trust Him, Do You?

Tanc and Leo glared at Rashkent shook the water off themselves, as the queens laughed. Lena's face had finally stopped turning red from Rashkent's wink,

"Mom," she said, still looking at the desert tom, "Can we show Rashkent around?" Nememer stared at her older sister flirting with the new tom,

'_She's been hanging out with Auntie Bomb to much.'_

"If Rashkent wants to," Demeter said, seeing Munkustrap nod, "It's fine with us." Lena didn't wait for Rashkent's answer, she was so excited that she grabbed his paw and pulled him off, the three other kittens following close behind.

* * *

Rash was taken by surprise, but ended up going with it. A few other cats were watching the kittens with the dashing newcomer, some of them looking interested. One in particular, a small flame-point magician watched them from her coffee can perch. Her smile was of the finest of queens, her fur, however, was more tom-ish and ruffled in appearance. Putting looks aside and turning to the handsome tuxedo cat beside her, of whom she wasn't paying any attention to, was the infamous Mister Mistoffelees.

"Trilly! Pay attention this time or I might disappear altogether," said the teacher.

"Huh? Do, but…alright," she stuttered. Trilliom tore her eyes from the other kittens and the new tom and looked back at Misto.

* * *

Lena and the others escorted Rashkent around the junkyard, introducing him to some of the cats. He met their flirty Auntie Bomb. They introduced him to the other Jellicles who were there that day, among them Vicki, Their older sister Jemmi, Alonzo, Jenny, Jelly, and a few others. Then Lena decided to introduce the tom to Misto and Trilly,

"And these two," Lena said gesturing at Misto and Trilly, "Are our resident magicians, Misto and Trilly."

Misto was just disappearing as they showed up, but Trilly was still there on her coffee can. Her greeting was a rather blank flash of her dark mahogany eyes toward them.

"Allo," she said, her voice trembling just slightly, the mental strain of restraining and using magic upon her. Misto was back before she could say anything else.

"Well…who do we have here?" he asked, stepping toward Rashkent. The sandy tom flipped his hair from his eyes and smiled at the magician.

"I'm Rashkent, but you can call me what you like," he said, adding a slight purr to his tone for the queens around him.

"Nice to meet you," said Misto, who nodded in approval, even though he felt something was…different about this tom.

* * *

Nememer noticed the slight change in Misto's expression,

'_Something's _wrong_,' _she thought. She didn't think anyone else had noticed. Lena was already dragging Rash off again. The gold and silver queen turned and yelled,

"Coming Nem!"

"No, I'll catch up later," she yelled back. She then turned to Trilly and Misto, "Trilly," she said, "Would you mind leaving? I need to talk to Misto privately."

Trilly gave her cousin a fquestioning look, but nodded and disappeared with a graceful wisp of red smoke. She reappeared across the junkyard, right next to an identical coffee can. Uninterested in anything they were saying, she slipped into a light catnap. Back across the yard, Misto awaited for what was so private Nem wanted to say.

"What is it Nem?" he asked. Rash followed the little queen, looking sort of like a pet as he walked behind her and slightly to her right.

* * *

Nem waited until she was sure Rash was out of earshot before she turned to Misto. She watched his expression carefully as she said,

"You don't trust him, do you? Rashkent, I mean." Her dark brown eyes searched his face and then met his emerald eyes. The way she stared at him you would think she had x-ray vision. She sat quietly, waiting for his answer.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? Oh, and My apoligies to those who are reading my _Jellicle Humans! _It will be a while before I update it, I believe I may have caught a case of Writer's Block on that story.

**Bombalurinasara: **Thank you sooo much for your review! We both appreciate it a lot. You'll just have to wait and see what this sandy tom is up to.

**Puddycat: **Thanks Sooo much for your review! I'm going to give you the same answer, you'll just have to wait and see!


	4. Rash Meets Tugger

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

A/N: Mary started this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Rash Meets Tugger

He looked away to Rashkent, then back into her eyes.

"Not entirely," he said, "I can't put my paw on it, but something is up with this tom." Misto turned from Nememer and studied the desert cat, pondering on what it could be.

"It's hard to know anything…it's sort of like he has a barrier, or mask, of some sort protecting him."

* * *

"He does act a bit strange doesn't he?" Nem said, looking at the tom, "You should have seen the smirk on his face earlier…it looked…pure evil," Nem shuddered, "Like a Macavity smirk, it sort of gave me the creeps." She giggled nervously before becoming serious again, "Can you not look at his, I don't know…aura, or something? You know, to see if he is good or bad?"

* * *

"A smirk?" he mumbled, then shook his head, "Oh, sorry, Twas just a hint of curiousness, it won't happen again," Misto reassured. The black and white tome raised a brow, "Was that all? I daresay Trilly is behind on her lessons," he said, looking slightly nervous about it.

* * *

Nem wanted to ask him why he looked nervous, but decided to let him get back to his pupil instead. She said goodbye to him and walked off in the direction her friends and Rash had went in. She was trying to think of who the desert tom reminded her of, when she turned the corner and the answer was right in front of her. There stood her Uncle Tugger and Rash glaring at each other.

'_Of course, he flirts around with the queens, just like Uncle Tugger does,' _she thought. Etcy was standing next to the Maned Coone, as was Electra, his tow biggest fans.

"Who do you think you are?" Tugger said angrily. Nem saw Leo, Tanc, and Lena watching the budding argument.

'_He's jealous,' _Nem thought, _'Rash is getting queens' attentions and that means Uncle Tugger isn't the center of attention.'_

* * *

Rash took a step forward, his nose only about a foot away from the shorter tom. Tugger wasn't much shorter, but that little bit reinforced the new cat's semi-dominance.

"My name is Rashkent, and who are you, my pompous friend?" he spat, erecting his ears and feeling the fur on his back bristle. Rash glanced back at the three kittens behind him, inwardly smiling at their reactions, "Come now, out with a name!"

* * *

Tugger's mouth dropped to the ground,

'_How dare he talk to me like that!' _He regained his composure quickly, however. Tugger flipped his mane and said,

"I am _The _Rum Tum Tugger!" Tugger was not going to back down from Rashkent. He had, after all, been raised with Munkustrap and Macavity. He had even fought Macavity before, he could handle this new tom if it came to a fight.

'_This is my junkyard, and only I can be the playboy tom,' _he thought to himself as his fur stood on end.

* * *

But would it be feasible to say that this sandy tom was stronger than Macavity? Rash wondered about this fro a few seconds, then snapped back with a blurted comment,

"Oh, sorry, _The Rug Tug Tummer_," he said, purposely messing with his name, just to annoy the king of queens. Electra glared at Rash,

"That's _not _his name!" she half-yelled at him. Being as haughty and up for a fight, seeing as he was declined one earlier, he retorted with an arrogant act,

"Oh, it's not? I could have sworn that 'twas his name."

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? PLEASE tell me!

**Bombalurinasara: **Hmmmm. Let's see if your intuition is correct in the upcoming chapters! Thanks for the Sweet Review!

**mr mistoffelees: **Thanks for your nice review! I'm glad you thought it was interesting!


End file.
